A large organization may include multiple entities that receive physical communications, such as mail, and electronic communications, such as email. If the organization includes a sufficiently large number of entities, the organization may have a smaller number of communication hubs that service subsets of the entities by receiving communications directed to the entities and distributing the communications to the entities. The hubs and associated subsets may be organized geographically, functionally, operationally or in other ways.
With a large communication volume, it may be difficult to adapt the hubs to changes in entity locations, functions and operations or other characteristics. Also, it may be inefficient to provide to the members of the public, and individuals internal to the organization, current information about the hub addresses for the corresponding organization entities. Also, it may be difficult to properly distribute communications that are insufficiently addressed or that are addressed to the wrong hub or that include erroneous address information.
It would therefore be desirable to have apparatus and methods for routing to an organization entity insufficiently, incorrectly or erroneously addressed communications.
It also would therefore be desirable to have apparatus and methods for servicing the many entities with a smaller number of hubs or a single hub.